1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to garment hangers, and more particularly, to a hanger that includes a hanger body and a hook assembly. The hook assembly is rotatable relative to the hanger body from a collapsed orientation to an articulated configuration. In the collapsed orientation the hook assembly overlies the hanger body so as to substantially minimally protrude. Such a configuration is well suited for shipping and the like. Additionally, the hook assembly may have the function of a sizer.
2. Background Art
The use of garment hangers is known in the art. Typically, garment hangers include a body assembly and a hook assembly. The hook assembly extends away from the body assembly. A sizer may be coupled to the hook assembly or to the body assembly. Such a hanger is known in the art.
Problematically, such hangers are difficult to ship as the hook member requires a packaging that is typically larger than would otherwise be necessary. In addition, when a sizer is coupled to the hanger, the hanger is complicated to reuse or recycle. That is, the configuration does not lend itself to reuse, shipment, recycling, etc.
It would be desirable to overcome those problems set forth above, as well as to provide additional utility through a garment hanger that includes an articulating hook assembly.